


Fog

by bittersweetdistractor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetdistractor/pseuds/bittersweetdistractor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary day...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

The girl sighs as the clock on her laptop ticks to 3:00 AM. She closes out of the stories she’s been reading online and crawls into bed, waiting for sleep to wash over her, but it takes her another hour.

 

No matter what anyone says, insomnia is not a charming disease, and it is Sunday night, which means the dreaded wakeup call in a few hours that will signify the start of a new school day.

 

She wakes up in the morning  _feeling jumpy_ , although she can’t really say why.

 

 She feels a  _strange presence_  in her room, hovering over her – she tries to leave her bedroom and go downstairs as quickly as possible, but for some reason she keeps  _forgetting things_  and has to re-enter her bedroom multiple times.

 

After she wolfs down her breakfast and gets into her car, she puts in one of her treasured mix CDs, but it keeps skipping, the more eerie songs  _playing by themselves_ , until finally she turns it off and listens to silence.

 

Her car is  _very, very cold,_  but she realizes that her father drove it over the relatively warmer weekend and had changed the temperature settings. She changes them back, but she feels, rather than sees,  _something move_  in the back seat.

 

As she goes to her first class, she can’t find her sharpened pencils, even though she has almost a dozen unsharpened ones.  _They fall out of her bag like wooden weights._

 

She realizes that she left her gym clothes in her car.  _They are not in her car_. She thinks she must have left them at home, even though she could swear that she brought her gym bag with her to school.

 

The girl goes home later than usual; she has projects to work on in school. She drives to work and back home in the dark; her car is  _very cold again_.

 

This time with no reason.

 

 

 

 


End file.
